It's Complicated
by LitrallyPhan
Summary: This is a ChasexLogan fanfic...I suck at summary's so I'm just not gonna write one... Anyways if you don't like it, don't read and yeah - ...this is my new account cause my old one got deleted so...*sigh* I guess this is technically my first story... Lurve Yah bye now...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Logan's POV

* * *

><p>"So you're coming back for a week?!"<p>

It's been 4 months since Chase and I have seen each other and next week will be our 5 year anniversary...

He's in Connecticut studying abroad for the semester...

He has a week off so he's coming for our anniversary week...

"Yep...all yours for 1 whole week." He said...

"Wow man...I can't believe you're coming back from Connecticut!" I said.

"Can't wait to see you Logan." He said.

"You have no idea how excited I am." I said back.

You have no idea how hard it is to go 4 months w/out your 5 year boyfriend that you practically live w/...

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." He answered...

"Alright, gotta go... It'll text you later..." I said.

"K. Love you. Bye..." He answered.

"Love you too, bye." I said.

We hung up... I ran out of my room, shoving my phone in my pocket, trying to go find everyone... (They were the girls lounge)

"Guys...Guys...GUYS!" I yelled almost running into the pool table...

"What...What...WHAT!" Lola yelled back mocking me.

"Chase is coming back!" I yelled.

"Really?!" (Pretty much) Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, he's coming for the whole week!" I said...

"Obviously for me..." I said smirking...

"Oh come on Logan! We're his friends too you're no the only one who's important to him..." Zoey said all defensive...

I love pushing her over the edge. Everyone knows that she likes Chase, but the thing is Chase is already taken...by ME! She's just to stubborn to admit her feelings.

"But the thing is Brooks," I stepped a little closer too her...

"He's my boyfriend meaning he cares about ME the most." I said smiling... She rolled her eyes...

"Come on man! least give us 1 day w/ him while he's here..." Michael said...

He's the most rational of the group... (Meaning that he likes to make everyone happy)

"Fine...1 day, but that's all your get..." And with that I walked off...

I wish I could turn around, look Zoey straight in the eye and say,

"I only have 1 week w/ Chase, who is MY boyfriend, not yours, and I would like to spend as much time as possible w/ him before he has to go back again, so you can put a sock in it, because .loveyou."

But if I did that than I'd be considered an even bigger jerk than I am now. So instead I just went back to my dorm.

Anyways, its Friday and he's coming on Monday so I have some preparations to make...

I have to get his anniversary present, buy a banner, get a cake, get flowers. All the cheap stuff out of the way...(except the gift of course) Then, I have to make the dinner reservations and stuff for the anniversary part... I texted Chase.

"I kinda told everyone that they could only have you for a day and I get you for the rest (don't regret it though) xoxo Logan 3"

He texted back a few minutes later.

"Maybe, I would care if I didn't completely agree w/ you...oxox Chase 3"

I laughed, clicked my phone off and re-tucked it into my pocket. I got out a slip of paper from my desk drawer and wrote down my to do list.

* * *

><p>dinner reservations<p>

2. Get the banner made

3. Order a cake

4. Buy the anniversary gift

5. Buy the flowers the day he arrives

6. Make-out w/ him for reasonable amount of time when he gets here...Duh.

* * *

><p>So... I'll make reservations Chino's, Call the banner people get a cake from the bakery and get the gift. Not hard at all...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I made the reservations for Chino's,

Got a 'Welcome Back Chase' banner,

Ordered a 'We missed you' Cake,

And for the anniversary gift I got him an I'll love you always xoxo Logan Diamond ring.

I hope he likes his gift cause it was $1000...

It doesn't matter though, I'd spend all the money in the world on him...

I know, I'm cute right? (Rhetorical question don't answer)

Being as productive and excited as I've been, I haven't gone to sleep in the past 2 days, therefore I am exhausted...

I was planning to go to my dorm and just lay down and like listen to music or something...but nope...

When I walk into my dorm room, there's James and Zoey being all kissy, smootchy, lovey dovey in the middle of the room on the bean bag chairs. Another thing about Zoey that pisses me off, She's going out w/ James just to make people think that she doesn't like Chase. Which isn't working but she won't give it up.

And I'm not sure if James knows about it or not but I don't really feel bad for him, i mean anyone who's stupid enough to go out w/ Zoey is definitely not feeling worthy.

I mean James is hot and all and everyone goes crazy for him and stuff, but he's really just a kiss and diss kinda guy... And he's way too nice.

"As much as I love your little love sessions, I don't so, if you could like not do that, that would be great." I said, jumping onto the single and took my phone out...

You could tell Zoey was about to have a fit, but James was all like...

"It's ok," "He didn't mean that."

"Oh...but I do mean it..." I said.

Zoey just huffed and ran out James followed. Michael walked in a second later giving me a questioned look...

"I made her mad..." I said

"Of course," He said

"What this time?" He continued.

"Public Affection..." I told him.

"Yeah well you and Chase aren't exactly 'innocent' when it comes to that subject..." Michael said.

"Name one time..." I said...

I knew his statement was true, but I just thought it was funny to hear him talking about it.

"4 weeks before Chase went to Connecticut, the PCA campfire, while everyone else was playing iPod Shuffle, you guys were just sitting by the tents making out for like 20 minutes straight..." Michael said, grabbing a Blix out of the mini fridge and sitting down on the single bed.

"That doesn't exactly count as public affection if we were sitting away from everyone," I said.

"Fine than. What about the week before Chase left, you guys made-out every chance you got, everywhere you went..." He continued.

"It was the week before he left for a place over 1000 miles from here...Wouldn't you if your 5 year girlfriend was moving to Connecticut for 6 months..." I said.

"Fine! What about..." He was thinking, "Ha!" He said all proud.

"Sophomore year, a few months after you guys first started dating again after that fight thing, the PCA beach party you guys were literally in the middle of the beach where everyone could see you, just going it..." He said.

"There you go." I said.

"But seriously. Out if the all times, you picked those 3. Come on, I mean for example, everyday lunch, in the dorm room ALOT, and yes that was does count as public cause there's usually a lot of people in here." I said.

"Too shay" he said.

After that the conversation was pretty much over. About on hour or 2 later, I was hanging out w/ Lola (my GBF (girl best friend) (A/N you don't like it? Well deal w/ it losers!^-^) in my dorm.

"So tell me..." She said poking me in the side.

"Tell you what?" I said.

"What'd you get Chase for you guys anniversary!" She said all excited.

"Oh!" I said.

I got up and went to the tiny safe on my desk. I put in the combination, and took out the ring box. I closed the safe, and walked back over to Lola, I handed her the box.

She opened It. Her eyes lit up.

"AWWWWW! Its so CUTE!" She gushed.

"You think?,It was only 1k..." I said, shrugging.

"WHAT!? Ugh rich people and there low prices..." She said.

"Anyways," She continued, "It's beautiful...He's gonna love it." She said.

The reason why Lola's my best friend is simply because she knows that I'm not the conceited jerk everyone thinks I am. (And she hated Zoey equally as mush as I do...)

"Thanks!" I said... I went and put the ring back in the safe...

"Do you know if Chase is fully gay or not?" Lola asked.

"Uh...no..." I said. "Why?" I asked.

"Zoey was talking about some plan to steal Chase from you, but it would make it a lot easier if Chase was fully gay!" She said.

"That little..." I said.

"Hold on, let me text him..." I said...

"Heeeeeeeeey! Random question... Are you all the way gay or just half?...Just for personal reasons... ^-^ xoxo Logan"...

"Ok so just wait for him to text back..." She said.

"So what was she saying she was gonna do?" I asked...

"She said that she was gonna give him some gift, and talk to him about their relationship and then she was gonna try to-" I interrupted her when Chase texted me back.

"Full and Um... why? oxox Chase"

"Just cause. Ttyl Ly Bye! xoxo Logan"

"Ok? LYT bye...oxox Chase"

"He said he's full..." I told her.

"Good." She said

"Continue!" I told her.

"Oh yeah..." She continued.

"She said she was gonna kiss him..." She told me.

"SHE'S GONNA WHAT?! Oh no no no no no, that's not gonna happen, No way are her lips touching Chases in anyway." I said standing up.

"So just make sure she doesn't have the chance to do it." Lola said.

"I mean he's only gonna be here for a week right." She said.

"True. Okay. But oooo do I wanna get her right now." I said...

No way used Zoey kissing MY boyfriend. Not. Gonna. Happen. Not today not ever.

"Well we'll talk later, I gotta go study for my history quiz tomorrow!" Lola said getting up. "Bye!" She said. She opened the door.

"See you tomorrow..." She said closing the door.

"Bye!" I yelled through the door. No way am I sleeping now...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Logan's POV

* * *

><p>Monday morningnoonish... Chase is supposed to arrived & 1:00 (p.m) and its 12:46

now.

Lola and I went to pick out the flowers about 15-30 minutes ago and put them in my dorm room... And right now were setting up the stuff for the welcome back party.

We hung up the banner, picked up the cake, and hung up the decorations, now we're just making sure everything in check.

We invited pretty much everyone that Chase knows (and James) (I was a little reluctant in Zoey though), and we set it up in the Lounge.

We have a guy waiting by the door to see when Chase's car pulls up.

My dad let me rent him a limo to come in so that we'd know it was him when he came.

the moment, everyone's just sitting around and talking, or planning how they're gonna yell "Welcome Back!" Or whatever they're gonna do. Now its

12:58 (p.m). I got a text

I answered back immediately 12:59

... Chase: Out of the airport, in the limo, should be there in about 20 minutes oxox Chase 3 p.s it the lounge you want me to come to right? (oxox Chase 3) I answered immediately... "K. xoxo Logan 3 p.s yes! (xoxo Logan 3) At about 1:15 the guy who was watching for Chases car ran in and said

"ITS HERE!"

Everyone tried to hide behind something, so I reminded them that knowing how clumsy he is it will probably take him about 10 minutes for him to come.

Everybody 'ohhh'ed and stood back up again!

He texted me again.

"I'm walking to the lounge now. oxox Chase 3"

I texted back...

"Kk. See you there. xoxo Logan 3"

"Okay everyone! Now you can hide." I said.

Everyone dropped down and started getting into their positions.

I hid as close as I could to the door.

About 3 minutes later the door opened.

"Hello? Is anyone here?..." He said.

Then everyone jumped up and yelled surprise.

Of course Zoey was the loudest and pushed everyone out of her way including me so she could go and hug Chase.

He was as surprised as I was (somehow he doesn't get that she likes him).

While he couldn't see me and she could, she gave me a 'Haha I won' smirk.

And I was like Mitch please.

After an eternity she let go. My turn.

I think her 'win' is about to be stolen or in this case actually turned into a win...

When he saw me he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Logan" He said.

"Chase" I said back.

In one quick movement I jumped into his arms and he span me around for a sec. When he let go and my feet were on the ground, everyone was staring us.

We 'eh-em'ed and stepped back a foot.

He took both my hands in his and smiled again.

"Hey..." He said looking me In the eye smiling.

"Hey..."I said smiling back...

Then Michael yelled out...

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" And everyone else (except Zoey and oddly Quinn) started chanting 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss'.

We just shrugged and gave the people what they wanted.

A small kiss turned into a tiny makeout.

But then we remembered where we were and stopped. Believe it or not they clapped.

Take that Brooks.

After we pulled apart everyone else started asking silently if they could hug and say hi to him.

"Go now while you have the chance" I stepped out of the way so they could say hi.

Everyone crowded around him and started hi'ing and hugging and everything else people do when they haven't seen anyone in 4 months.

Only a few people stayed behind. Zoey was one of them.

"Hope you liked what you saw" I said to her and gave her the famous 'Logan Reese Smirk' and stood next to her waiting for her comeback.

"This isn't over. I have a whole week still to get him back" she said.

"First of all, you never had him in the first place so you can't 'get him back' and second you won't have the whole week with him if I'm with him at the same time and lastly no matter what you might think, nothing is gonna turn out the way you want." I told her.

"You sure? I might not ever have him as my own, but I can still brake you guys apart." She said.

"Mitch. You don't know what i'm capable of when it comes to someone I love." I told her.

"Aww! You gonna get your daddy to pay someone to keep me locked up in a cage" She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I don't need my dad's money, all I need is for you to be a clueless idiot, and that step is already done." I said smiling.

"We'll see who wins then." I told her.

Her face flinched to worried for a second but then went back to normal.

"Challenge accepted" She said.

"Oh honey! You're the only one who thinks of it as a challenge, for me its a little game of patty cake, there's no way I can lose." I told her.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"See you on the court." I said smiling.

I walked back over to Chase after everyone started settling down.

Throughout the party we mainly just sat around while he told us about Connecticut. Some people also brought us anniversary presents which was weird since we aren't married but it was nice at the least.

After the party was over, everyone started leaving except Lola, Zoey, and Chase and I.

"Lola..." i whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I have to go to the bathroom, can you watch Zoey for me?" I asked.

"Logaaaaaaan whhhhhhhhhy?" She whined.

"Come on its only for a second, and you were already gonna be here anyway!" I said.

"Ugh! Fine but you owe me something." She said.

"Want a hundred dollars?" I said.

"Logan you can't buy me out with money." She protested.

"How about 500?" i said.

"That sounds watching Zoey worthy!" She said.

I gave her the money and ran to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lola's Pov

* * *

><p>I don't understand this girl, she's crazy...<p>

Who go's after a guy WHOS GAY and has a boyfriend already when she already has a boyfriend herself i mean really...

And the fact that I have to share a room with her JESUS!

Luckily James left because Zoey was trying as hard as she could to get Chases attention (which isn't working and won't work) obviously).Since that wasn't working she decided to take a further step into it. She walked up to him and started being as flirtatious as a girl could be and Chase wasn't picking up any of it...not one bit.

So even though I didn't feel the need to bud in, I did it anyway.

Before Zoey came to PCA (A/N that's right I'm making Lola be here before Zoey) Chase, Logan and I used to be a little friend triangle (before they were dating) so we've always been best friends which made it easier to talk to him (as in get Zoey away from him).

I walked into the middle of whatever conversation Zoey was trying to pull him into.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" Chase said smiling.

"Hey.." Zoey said sorta annoyed sounding.

Just what I wanted. Even though I play it off like we're friends so I can get all the secrets out of her (w/ my great acting skills) we both know that we have a small hatred for each other.

Mine obviously more than hers simply because the only reason she doesn't like me is because I do stuff like this, and that I'm Logan/Chase's best girl-friend and she isn't (Chase's).

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing really. Zoey was just about to ask me a question." Chase said turning to her.

"Its fine it can wait." She said smiling awkwardly.

I mouthed sorry to her.

She shook her head indicating that it was fine.

"So Chase," I said "You happy to see Logan again?" I said, trying to bring his mind back to his boyfriend (WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK BY NOW).

"You have no idea..." He said smiling a really wide smile.

You can tell they really love each other.

Zoey rolled her eyes Chase's answer.

"Speak of the devil..." she said as Logan walked in.

THANK GOD! I'm not good at fake banter.

"Hey!" Logan said.

"Sup!" Chase said.

Its funny really, around other people they really just act like best friends and I don't think its on purpose. But believe me when they aren't around people, they can get pretty let's say intimate. I know that from walking in on them MANY MANY TIMES. (And no I'm not talking about that so get your head out of the gutter you pervs).

"Logan..." Zoey said w/ a fake smile.

"Zoey..." he said imitating her.

"Thanks." he whispered to me.

"No problem." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>When I came back from the bathroom Lola, Zoey, and Chase were having a conversation.<p>

Thank god Lola was there. You could tell Zoey was annoyed. That means Lola did a good job.

When I walked in you could hear Zoey say,

"Speak of the devil..."

"Hey!" I said.

"Sup!" Chase said.

"Logan..." Zoey said w/ a fake smile.

"Zoey..." I said imitating her.

"Thanks." i whispered to Lola.

"No problem." She whispered back.

I walked over to Chase and intertwined our fingers.

"Ready to head back to the dorm?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He said.

"Here! I'll help you carry the luggage..." Zoey said.

"Oh that's ok Zoey I can carry it," I said glaring at her.

She glared right back.

"Come on Logan let her help the more the merrier..." he said handing Zoey a bag.

Could he be anymore clueless?

"Fine." I said.

She smiled another one of her stupid 'Haha i win' smirks.

So I gave her a 'we'll see about that' smile.

Chase did that thing that guys do when they move their hair out of their eyes with a flick of the head or whatever, and ruffled it a little with his hand, which got both me and Zoey drooling. So I took advantage of the moment with something that Zoey couldn't do.

I put my arms around his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"You know its really hot when you do that..." i told Chase flirtatiously.

"What?" He said smiling.

"Everything..." I said smiling back.

"Well I'm glad you think so." he said.

I pulled him in as close as I could as he put his arms around my lips touched. Before you know it we were making out. It was short and sweet (there definitely was tongue though). I decided to save the extra tongue and teeth that we usually have during our make-outs for when Zoey isn't here.

Anyways after what, like 5 minutes? We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads against each other's looking into each other's eye's smiling.I gave him one more lip peck before letting go and getting a suitcase.

Zoey was all red and flustered while Lola was all smiley.

I smirked at Zoey.

After Zoey got her face back to its original color she grabbed another bag.

We said goodbye to Lola and headed to the dorm...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

_Can u continue. Read zoey 101 love to burn its a chase and Logan fic too good might give u ideas. But it wasn't finished go to google type in the title of the fic then put fan fiction then enter. If you could PM that author to finish it cause I've tried. PM me jman4208 on fanfic or inbox me jasonhodges94 gmail_

Thanks for the Support! I actually have read Love to Burn, it's one of my favs...and believe me I have PM'd them **many** times... I am totally getting my inspiration from tgat story. Anyways I'll Definitely PM u...

thanks,

Rain...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Logan's Pov<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the dorm, I was trying to get Zoey to leave, so when we got into the dorm, and set the stuff down, I ran over to my bed and got the flowers Lola and I bought.<p>

I walked back to Chase.

"Welcome Back..." I said while handing him the flowers.

"Logan, you do realize that I've known you since what, 4th grade right? And I know that you've done this w/ every person you've ever dated." Chase said laughing a little...

"How do you know that this time it isn't...special?" I said.

"Oh really, and how is that?" He said crossing his arms.

"Let's see...You're the first one I fell in love w/," I said stepping 1 step closer...

"And..." He said arms still crossed but smiling.

"You were the first person to like me for me and not my money..." I said, 1 step closer again.

We were a close enough distance to where I could put my arms around him, so that we were in the same position as before, in the girls lounge.

I had my periferol vision focused on Zoey. But then i looked Chase in the eyes and I could no longer focus on Zoey, or anything else for that matter but Chase.

"And I'm pretty sure u know the last one..." I said.

I leaned in a little closer...

"Actually you might just have to remind me..." He said, filling in the gap between us.

For about 5 mins I was in my happy undisturbed place, making out w/ my boyfriend, being happy, but I forgot that there was a certain Zoey Brooks in the room who always likes to ruin my happiness.

She rudely eh-emd and said,

"Is there anything else u want me to do?"

I UGH!ed and walked over to her and led her to the door, in a way where it was pushing but not enough to where it would be counted as too rough for a 'female' in this case a she beast with flats.

"I think that's enough. Thanks bah-bye now!" I said as I closed the door on her locking it.

"UGGGGGGGGHHHHHH how do you stand her in your face twenty four seven?!" I told Chase walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"Well you're always in my face so..." He said laughing a little and sitting next to me...

"Ha, ha..." I said sarcastically, playfully glaring at him...

"Everything would be a lot easier if she didn't have a crush on me..." He said.

"WAIT?!WHAT?! You know that she has a crush on you?!" I said surprised...

There is no way...

"What, I'm not stupid..." He said

"Well I know that but still we all thought you were clueless..." I said

"No offense." I added

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said

"Anyways," He said.

"Tell me about what I missed while I was gone..." He said

"Absolutely nothing...It was totally boring without you...but the only thing everyone was talking about was the halloween dance...which you're gonna be here for so, you know." I told him.

"What do they have in Connecticut that we don't?" I asked him...

"Well, I know for a fact that they don't have as good of a population of Logan Reese's that they do here..." He said laughing.

I smiled.

I always end up smiling when I'm with him...

"But they do have a giant outdoor pool, a really sweet fro-yo bar, and water beds." He said smiling widely at the water beds part.

You have no idea how obsessed w/ water beds Chase is.

For our anniversary last year I got him one and he flipped. Now don't get me wrong i like water beds too ,but they're impossible to do it on... I'm always afraid that its gonna pop from all the motion (if you know what I'm saying *wink* *wink*)

"So what... I have all of those things at my house in the hamptons..." I said.

"Babe, not everyone is as fortunate as you to have all that and more at their houses, let alone mansions..." Chase said smiling...

"They also don't have really hot boyfriends such as mine..." I said smiling back...

He laughed, that adorable fluffing laugh of his...

"You know what I had on replay all day everyday, while I was gone?" He asked...

"And what would that be?" I asked...

He got out his phone, and plugged it into the stereo, the song started...

"Babe, really?..." I said almost to (happy) tears (I said it like aw! Babe really but without the aw!).

He was playing the song 'You Found Me' by The Fray, which is the song that was playing when we had our first kiss the dance, freshman year...

"The whole time I was there..." He said taking my hand...

* * *

><p>Yeah I know it's a sad song, but it was the last slow song they played that night.<p>

I had fantasized about this kiss about 500 times.

Chase and I started dating at the beginning of 8th grade year.

When he asked me out, we had agreed to take it slow... So all year i really did want to kiss him but I knew that we were waiting for the right moment.

I could have sworn there were about 30 what I thought were perfect moments that year that we could have kissed, but no!

Nothing ever happened.

Even over the summer when we hung out at my beach house in Malibu, no action what so ever.

So when freshman year rolled along, there was all this big talk about a fish dance right where prom would be for the juniors and seniors.

Chase asked me about week after it got big. I knew that sometime during that dance we would kiss, i just knew it.

So for 7 whole months, every day of every week of those months, I had fantasized how this kiss would go down, and then finally the day came of the PCA Freshman Fish Dance of 2011...

Everyone put on formal crap and spent all day on preparations and everything.

That night the dance had finally arrived. The decorations were amazing and everyone looked fantastic.

The lounge was filled with all these streamers and lights and stuff. It was the perfect place to have your first kiss... And even if it was or not that kiss was gonna happen. I had anticipated every slow song each time hoping that at least one of them would have the kiss in there somewhere.

Nothing happened all night.

And after awhile, I just gave up...

The last song of the night, a slow song, started song (as of now) started playing.

Lola, her then boyfriend, Quinn and Mark, and Chase and I were all sitting together.

When the song started playing Lola's boyfriend asked her to dance, so they left, then went Quinn and Mark, and then Chase and I were the only ones left at the table.

The only good part about that night so far was that Zoey was non existent to us then, she had come yet.

But of course since I didn't know she was alive at that time...I was miserable.

Chase and I had gotten into this random conversation. The song had just gotten to the end of the first chorus...

I had been talking to him about hell knows what and all of sudden i just started feeling more depressed then i already was.

So I kinda just stopped talking in the conversation and just started listening by that time, the song was 4 lines before the last line.

I guess Chase had figured out that I had stopped talking cause he said,

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?" I said back, looking up.

That's when I noticed that our faces were about literally 2 inches apart, and right on the last line of the song,"You found me, you found me..." He kissed me.

FINALLY!

After we pulled apart, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry i waited all night, it's just that this is the way I planned it." He said smiling back.

My heart and stomach flipped about 30 times in 5 seconds.

That night, I never fell asleep. I just kept replaying the kiss over and over again in my head.

* * *

><p>He pulled me up off the bed.<p>

"Can I make up for the dance I never gave you, and do it now?" He said.

I knodded. I was speechless.

He was so perfect.

I put my head on his shoulder, as we just waltzed around the room.

"You know what would make this better?" He said.

"What?" I said not lifting my head off his chest.

He reached over and turned the light off.

The room was illuminated by the sunset, and he had this beautiful peach shine hitting his face perfectly.

The song was 4 lines to the end.

We stopped swaying.

The 2nd to last line played.

"Hey Logan?" He said. The last line played.

'You found me, you found me...'

"Yeah." I looked up.

Our faces were an inch apart.

He kissed me.

My eyes fluttered closed.

I kissed back.

We switched from my arms around his back and his around my shoulders to my arms around his shoulders and his around my back. Everything from our knees to our shoulders were pressed together. There was literally no air between us.

He picked me up without moving the position we were in and layed me down on the bed. Our lips never disconnected. The only other thing I'm gonna say is that we had 'fun'.


End file.
